User talk:JonTheVGNerd
__TOC__ Regarding your Talk page archival I have decided to add the "ArchiveList" template to your page in place of a simple link to your archive, as I feel that it looks better, and also automatically adds archive links when a new archive is created, thereby eliminating the need to manually add links to your Talk page archives. If you do not like it, you can revert my edit. There is also another template for talk page archives called "Archives", which you can easily add by changing the code to . TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:05, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :You are welcome. However, just to inform you, you are very likely to fail in your request to be promoted to Patroller, as I have changed my vote to "No" due to the votes and comments of other Staff and former Staff, which have convinced me that you are not ready to be a Patroller. My apologies, but you need to prove that you understand how to be a good Staff member before you can become one: try again in a few months after proving that you do understand, and I am confident that you can succeed in a promotion. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 01:52, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Like I said in my comment on the "Requests for Promotion" page, I do believe that you are able to perform as a Patroller, but you need to prove that you can perform as one. I would suggest that you first study our policies carefully, then start checking pages for violations: a good place to start is by checking images for Media Policy violations, issuing Media Policy reminders to first-time offenders, and informing me or another member of Staff for repeat offenders; that was how I earned my stripes. Good luck with that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:09, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, I happened to notice that you have left an apology on "Gboyers"' Talk page on Grand Theft Wiki regarding your behavior on this wiki in 2008: it is this which convinced me that you have since changed from your former behavior, as the fact that you are willing to acknowledge your errors - even if it is 8 years after the event - proves to me that you have become a different user than you were then, and I applaud you for that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:28, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "Moombeam" Haha, thanks for noticing that. I was wondering why the link wasn't showing correctly after reassuring myself the page "Moonbeam Custom" did exit xD Thanks pal. :) Monk Talk 16:14, April 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: I only removed those that were obivous enough (such as Bestia GTS = BESTIAGTS), because internal names don't include spacing, and this is generic among all internal names, so imo it's not worth listing. Otherwise, good job for adding them all. 13:47, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Kicked out of Car I don't know. I would think they may have patched it by now. I'll ask him later today if I see him. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 14:30, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations, you're now a patroller! *Your probation ends on 26/10/16 *We need to know your country/origin *You need a staff picture (that fits) for the Staff page. *Feel free to list your specialities for the staff page - they go underneath your user name. - Monk Talk 23:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Rfp Hey man. I went for Admin, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Dune The Dune is intended for off-road use, and as such, is supposed to be able to pass over curb-like structure, be it dunes (hence the name) or mounds of land. If the vehicle tips over just because it passes over something so minor, it IS easy to tip over. The whole point is it is MEANT to be capable of this, and no other vehicle tips over as easily as the Dune when passing over things. Please do not reword this, as that certainly is not explaining how bad the tipping-over physics of this truck really are. Monk Talk 18:10, August 28, 2016 (UTC)